


Ефект Флоренс Найтінгейл

by Die_Glocke



Series: Чумацький Шлях [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Леонард Маккой — простий лікар з Колонії Бета, що ненавидить подорожі за межі рідної планети та космос взагалі. Та, можливо, зустріч зі старим другом під час медичної конференції на Ескобарі здатна змінити його переконання?





	Ефект Флоренс Найтінгейл

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Эффект Флоренс Найтингейл](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508780) by [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke)



> Нписано на фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький Шлях – 2017”.

Понад усе на світі доктор Леонард Маккой ненавидів дві речі: подорожувати за межі рідної Колонії Бета й офіційні заходи. Тому прийом із нагоди відкриття щорічної медичної конференції на Ескобарі був справжнім покаранням, хоча начальство Маккоя, безсумнівно, вважало участь у конференції заохоченням для одного з кращих фахівців клініки.

Яка чарівна наївність.

Маккой підхопив келих з таці офіціанта, що як раз пробігав повз, із надією на те, що вміст виявиться не надто алкогольним. Спокуса надратися якомога сильніше й хоча б пару днів конференції провести в готельному номері, страждаючи від похмілля, була дійсно великою, але Маккой від якихось далеких предків (не від батьків — то вже точно) успадкував гіпертрофоване почуття відповідальності, яке часом добряче отруювало йому життя.

— Чому такий чоловік, як ви, сумує на самоті? — промуркотіли раптом йому на вухо чуттєвим альтом.

Ледь не похлинувшись вином, Маккой різко повернувся й побачив перед собою жінку з коротким темно-русявим волоссям, одягнену в шовкову коктейльну сукню сталевого кольору, що була прикрашена витонченою сріблястою вишивкою. Точніше, більшість присутніх на його місці прийняли б власника чуттєвого альта за жінку, але Маккой із першого погляду зрозумів, що перед ним бетанський гермафродит. По-перше, тому що в нього як у бетанця була на це чуйка, а по-друге — тому що цього конкретного бетанського гермафродита Маккой чудово знав.

— Беле, чорт забирай, що ти тут робиш? — придушено прошепотів Маккой, сподіваючись, що вираз його обличчя випадковий спостерігач розцінить як нейтрально ввічливий. Одночасно хотілося міцно обійняти друга дитинства та заїхати йому в щелепу за те, що багато років тому втік із рідної планети, не попрощавшись. Але влаштовувати сцени на прийомах не було звичкою Маккоя, тому він обмежився ввічливим кивком.

— Ти повіриш мені, якщо я скажу, що втомився від життя найманця і вирішив осісти на Ескобарі та перекваліфікуватися в медтехніки? — відповів Бел Торн зі своїми неповторними іронічними інтонаціями.

«Як був засранцем, так і залишився», — подумав Маккой із легкою ностальгією.

— Ані на секунду.

— Молодець, — усміхнувся Торн. — Насправді мені потрібна твоя допомога.

— Як Белу або як капітану Торну? — уточнив Маккой. Заради Бела він був готовий якщо не на все, то багато на що, а ось із дендарійськими найманцями зв’язуватися не хотілося.

— І те, й інше, — відповів Торн після секундної паузи, і Маккой зрозумів, що вляпався по самі вуха, причому ще в той момент, коли Бел непомітно підійшов до нього зі спини.

— Це з медичної частини?

— Так. Кріооживлення.

— А чому ви просто не… — здивовано почав Маккой, але Торн його перебив: — Не тут. Давай поговоримо у твоєму номері.

— Але я тільки прийшов!

— Як прийшов, так і підеш, — відрізав Торн. — Думаю, ні в кого не викличе підозри, якщо ти покинеш бенкетну залу під руку з чарівною супутницею.

— Із самооцінкою в тебе завжди було в порядку, — розсміявся Маккой. — Що ж, ходімо, міс.

Ледве за ними зачинилися двері готельного номера, як Торн стиснув його в обіймах так міцно, що мало ребра не захрустіли.

— Ох, Лео, якби ти знав, який я радий тебе бачити!

— Я тебе теж, — щиро відповів Маккой, обіймаючи друга у відповідь. — Хоча волів би, щоби це відбулося за інших обставин.

— Згодний.

Розтиснувши обійми, Торн сів у крісло, тримаючи спину неприродно прямо, наче був одягнений не в сталевий шовк, а в уніформу капітана Дендарійського флоту. Сукня могла обдурити недосвідченого спостерігача, але Маккой знав, що Торн був чоловіком не менше, ніж він сам. Втім, жінкою він був рівною мірою.

Сам Маккой присів на краєчок ліжка і з полегшенням послабив вузол краватки. Клятий зашморг!

— Я так розумію, ти волів би відразу перейти до справи?

— Так, — винувато відповів Торн. — Часу обмаль. Як я вже говорив, нам потрібно кріооживлення.

— А корабельний лікар не може з ним впоратися, тому що…

— Тому що хлопця треба не просто розморозити, а буквально зібрати зі шматочків. Це робота не для корабельного медика, а для висококласного спеціаліста. Такого, як ти. — Торн підняв куточок губ у ледь помітній посмішці — знав, паршивець, як на Маккоя діють його лестощі.

— Беле, ми ж на Ескобарі — планеті, де розташований Центр життєзабезпечення Бошена. Чому би вам не звернутися туди? Вони зроблять усе по вищому розряду, і можливості для реабілітації в них набагато кращі, ніж у корабельному лазареті. Чи справа в грошах?

— З грошима проблем немає, — похитав головою Торн. — І тобі ми, до речі, заплатимо за роботу в повному обсязі, я не збираюся зловживати нашою дружбою. Просто нам необхідна повна конфіденційність.

— В Центрі дуже серйозно ставляться до лікарської таємниці, — нагадав Маккой.

— У працівниках Центру я не сумніваюся… майже. Але вони однаково реєструють біометричні показники пацієнта, а стовідсотково надійних способів запобігти витоку інформації немає.

— Господи, хлопці, і хто у вас на хвості цього разу? — ахнув Маккой. — Барраярська СБ? Цетагандійські шпигуни? Комаррські терористи? Головорізи з Архіпелагу Джексона?

— А ти, Лео, як був параноїком, так і залишився, — посміхнувся Торн.

— Я не параноїк, я реаліст, — буркнув Маккой. — Який намагається зрозуміти, до чого така таємничість і кого йому доведеться збирати зі шматочків. Тільки не кажи мені, що в цій кріокапсулі твій любий адмірал Нейсміт.

— Повір мені, — жорстко сказав Торн, — якби у кріокапсулі був Майлз… адмірал Нейсміт, я б не розгулював по званих прийомах у коктейльній сукні. Його звати енсін Чехов, і це все, що я наразі можу тобі сказати.

— У мене тут конференція взагалі-то, — Маккой зробив останню спробу мляво тріпнутися, хоча й розумів, що він уже в Торна на гачку. Справа була не в грошах і не в професійному марнославстві — хоча й у них теж — просто Маккой із самого дитинства дозволяв Торнові втягувати його у всілякі авантюри. Не склалося лише з однією, найбільшою.

— Ти не доповідач, так що тебе не почнуть шукати, — незворушно відповів Торн. — Так що, Лео, ти зі мною чи як?

Звісно ж, Маккой був із ним. Єдиний раз, коли він відмовив Белу, вилився в майже двадцятирічну розлуку.

Медвідсік «Аріеля» був оснащений за останнім словом техніки. Обладнання явно було не бетанського виробництва, а відсутність будь-яких логотипів і маркувань свідчила про те, що виготовити його могли взагалі де завгодно, у тому числі й на Архіпелазі Джексона. «Сподіваюся, хоч супровідна документація в них збереглася», — подумки пробурчав Маккой.

До обладнання додавалися двоє медтехників у хрустких білих халатах, надягнутих поверх сірої дендарійської уніформи, а ось корабельний лікар кудись запропастився.

— Він у відпустці на Архіпелазі Джексона, — пояснив Бел із якоюсь тужливою інтонацією і виразом обличчя людини, у якої вже місяць як ріжеться зуб мудрості. — Безстроковій.

Маккой зробив висновок, що повертатися на борт «Аріеля» блудний лікар не збирається, і насилу втримався від шпильки про плин кадрів серед космічних найманців і соцпакети, що пропонують джексоніанські барони, — провокувати Торна було не найкращою ідеєю. Натомість він поцікавився:

— Ну хоча б доступ до медичних файлів у мене буде?

— Звісно, — запевнив його Бел.

— Дуже добре. А поки я їх читаю, можете приступити до синтезу крові, — звернувся Маккой до медтехників. — Сподіваюся, у вас є зразок крові енсіна Чехова?

У разі звичайного кріооживлення можна було б обійтися стандартною синтезованою кров’ю, головне, щоби група й резус-фактор підходили, але у важких випадках за можливості синтезували саме кров пацієнта, щоби запобігти ускладнень. Судячи з того, що встиг розповісти Бел, цей випадок був не просто важким, а дуже важким. Ще навіть не ознайомившись із файлами, Маккой уже серйозно побоювався, що доведеться ще й нові органи вирощувати.

— Вже зроблено, сер, — з ентузіазмом повідомив один із медтехників. — Взялися за нього відразу після заморозки. Шість літрів першокласної крові чекають у холодильнику.

— Ну що? — трохи уражено запитав Бел у відповідь на здивовано-схвальний погляд Маккоя. — Якщо я попросив тебе про допомогу, це ще не означає, що моя команда зовсім ні на що не здатна.

— Та я зовсім не… — почав було виправдовуватися Маккой, але потім просто махнув рукою і знову звернувся до медтехників: — Кріопідготовку теж ви проводили?

Отримавши синхронну ствердну відповідь, він задоволено кивнув і рушив до ком-пульта вивчати медичні файли енсіна Чехова.

Маккою щедро дали доступ до повного досьє, проте вся інформація (за винятком медичної), яка хоч якось стосувалася життя енсіна Чехова до вступу на службу до дендарийців, була засекреченою. Це означало — більша частина інформації, тому що до найманців Чехов приєднався лише кілька місяців тому, а заморожений був за пару днів до свого вісімнадцятиріччя.

— Чорт забирай, йому всього лише сімнадцять, — не втримався Маккой. Ситуації, звісно, бували різні, але зазвичай у такому віці в найманці йшли не від хорошого життя. Навіть Бел свого часу протримався довше, перш ніж чкурнути з Колонії Бета в космос, повний ризику і хвороб у темряві й тиші. Цікаво, звідки чкурнув Чехов?

Медична частина досьє Маккоя порадувала, наскільки взагалі може порадувати скрупульозне перерахування чиїхось каліцтв. Про «зібрати зі шматочків» Бел не надто перебільшив, але слова про висококласного фахівця виявилися грубими лестощами — пошкодження, хоч і численні, були не смертельними, для операції досить було і кваліфікації корабельного хірурга.

Напевно, можна було навіть обійтися без заморозки — теоретично. Практично, підозрював Маккой, обійтися без заморозки завадив лікар-дезертир і супутні події, розпитувати про які Бела було б марно: якщо вважатиме за потрібне, розповість сам, а якщо не вважатиме, то ні в якому разі не розколеться. Втім, Маккой усе одно збирався спробувати, суто заради спортивного інтересу.

Перед вечірнім «брифінгом» (а насправді — скоріше перед дружньою розмовою) у каюті Бела він простудіював досьє енсіна Чехова від шпальти до шпальти, але це тільки сильніше його заплутало. Судячи з усього, хлопець був надзвичайно обдарований (терміном «геніальний» Маккой кидатися не поспішав), причому від природи — жодних згадок про генетичні маніпуляції в досьє не було. З таким рівнем інтелекту й набором знань, умінь і навичок Чехов був би ласим шматочком для багатьох роботодавців. Чому саме дендарійці?

— Нічим не можу тобі допомогти, — заявив Бел. До приходу Маккоя він уже встиг зняти сіру уніформу і чай розливав у бетанському саронгу — чи то провокував, чи то просто комфортно почувався в компанії Леонарда навіть після багаторічної розлуки. — Це не просто засекречена інформація, це чужа особиста таємниця, якою я не маю права розпоряджатися.

— А відправляти дітей у м’ясорубку маєш право? — не витримав Маккой. Енсін Чехов на фото в досьє виглядав навіть молодше за свої сімнадцять, і Маккою стало якось ніяково від думки про те, що його тіло зараз лежить у кріокапсулі, укрите шаром захисного гелю та з заповненими кріорозчином судинами, у підвішеному стані між життям і смертю. Несподівано й непрофесійно.

— Ти гадки на маєш, про що говориш, — відповів Торн оманливо спокійним тоном, але стукіт горнятка о блюдечко видав його справжні почуття — зазвичай Бел зі своїм чайним посудом поводився з неабиякою акуратністю. — Якщо ти думаєш, що я не вважаю себе відповідальним за те, що сталося, то помиляєшся. І для мене дуже важливо, щоби Чехов вижив — і як для капітана, і як для його друга.

— Беле, але ти ж розумієш, що, навіть якщо я його заштопаю, інтелектуальні здібності після кріооживлення можуть не відновитися в повному обсязі? — запитав Маккой і взяв з таці горнятко, просто щоби чимось зайняти руки. Чаювати раптом перехотілося. — Це завжди трохи лотерея.

— Чудово розумію, Лео, — зітхнув Бел. — Але ж ти зробиш усе можливе?

— А як же інакше. Просили висококласного фахівця — отримуйте.

— Дякую. Правда, щиро дякую.

— Поки нема за що, — буркнув Маккой.

— Впізнаю Леонарда, — посміхнувся Торн. — А тепер давай, розкажи-но мені, чим займався всі ці роки.

По правді кажучи, медтехніки Ейбл і Бейкер могли розморозити енсіна Чехова так само кваліфіковано, як і заморозили, і присутність доктора Маккоя в медвідсіку була зовсім не обов’язковою. Але він все одно кружляв навколо, немов шуліка, і пильно спостерігав за тим, як шкіра Чехова повільно змінює колір із землисто-сірого на тепліший відтінок слонової кістки, як стікає по трубках кріорозчин, а судини заповнюються кров’ю.

Життєві показники були в нормі, і тепер усе залежало тільки від Маккоя й пари дюжин непередбачуваних чинників, вплинути на які міг хіба що Господь Бог, якщо він насправді існував. На щастя, прийшов час оперувати, і Маккой відкинув недоречні думки про Бога, зосередившись на єдиному завданні — стримати обіцянку, дану Белові й самому собі.

Операція пройшла успішно, результати тестів нервової системи були обнадійливими, але виводити Чехова з медикаментозної коми Маккой не поспішав.

— Конференція завтра закінчується, — нагадав Торн, спостерігаючи за Маккоєм, який не зводив очей із життєвих показників енсіна. — Тобі хіба не треба повертатися на Бету?

— Зв’яжуся з клінікою і скажу, що нарешті вирішив узяти відпустку, — відмахнувся той. — Мені давно вже натякають на те, що час відпочити. Здається, мене і на конференцію відправили саме тому. Так що я зможу особисто простежити за тим, як проходить реабілітація Чехова.

Бел, зрозуміло, заперечувати не став і навіть запропонував Маккою укласти тимчасовий контракт, від чого той, звісно, відмовився. А от пропозицію переїхати з гостьової каюти до порожньої каюти корабельного лікаря прийняв, хоча від цього мало що змінилося — найчастіше Маккой ночував у лазареті. Медтехніки спочатку ображалися, що їм не довіряють, але заспокоїлися, коли капітан Торн пояснив, що Mаккой — контрол-фрік із гіпертрофованим почуттям відповідальності.

Після першого свого пробудження енсін Чехов пробурмотів кілька слів якоюсь незрозумілою мовою — вочевидь, російською — і знову провалився в небуття. Щось у його вимові здалося Маккою дивним. Не те щоби доктор вважав себе знавцем у сфері іноземних мов, але якось він випивав з лейтенантом Керенським зі Старої Землі, що служив у Бетанському астроекспедиційному корпусі під керівництвом ще одного старого друга Маккоя, капітана Джима Кірка. Так ось — російська Керенського звучала зовсім по-іншому.

Усе встало на свої місця, коли Чехов остаточно прийшов до тями й заговорив галактичною англійською з гортанним барраярським акцентом.

— Твою ж… — пробурмотів Маккой, поки капітан Торн вітав енсіна Чехова в царстві живих.

Звісно, барраярець на військовій службі не був чимось незвичайним, навіть навпаки — більш мілітаризованого суспільства Маккой не знав. Але служити вони все-таки воліли батьківщині, і це було навіть не питання вибору, а питання боргу. Службу в Дендарійському флоті на Барраярі цілком могли вважати державною зрадою… чи ні? Знання Маккоя про Барраярську імперію були вкрай обмежені.

— Докторе Маккою, капітан Торн каже, що саме вам потрібно подякувати за порятунок мого життя? — голос Чехова вирвав Маккоя з тривожних роздумів про барраярську СБ, яка, цілком можливо, саме зараз висить на хвості в «Аріеля».

— Насамперед вам слід подякувати медтехнікам Ейблу й Бейкеру, — скромно відповів доктор. — Без якісно проведеної кріопідготовки від моїх хірургічних навичок не було б жодної користі.

— Я обов’язково матиму це на увазі, — посміхнувся Чехов. Усмішка ця абсолютно змінила його стомлене обличчя, і хлопець видався Маккою одночасно старше й молодше своїх років. Хлопчик Шредінґера.

— Треба перевірити, чи немає в нього кріоамнезії, — звернувся Маккой до Торна. — І протестувати мозкові функції. І…

Нормальне бажання професіонала — особисто довести розпочате до кінця й переконатися, що все зробив добре (стосунки з делегуванням повноважень у Маккоя завжди були непростими). Але було тут ще щось. Бажання розгадати таємницю? Або ближче познайомитися з енсіном Чеховим, який довгий час був для Маккоя лише рядками в досьє й символами на моніторах? Або сказати Белові «так» із запізненням на півтора десятка років? Для самоаналізу, на жаль, був не час і не місце.

— Лео, він щойно прокинувся, дай йому трохи часу звикнутися з тим, що він живий. Якщо поспішаєш повернутися на Бету, можеш скласти інструкції для моєї команди. Думаю, вони самі прекрасно впораються.

Останню фразу Бел вимовив із багатозначним натиском, явно натякаючи на те, що не збирається підпускати сторонніх до спогадів енсіна Чехова, а для дендарийців Маккой був саме стороннім — багаторічна дружба з капітаном Торном зовсім не означала автоматичного допуску до секретів флоту. Перед уявним поглядом доктора знову постала грізна барраярська СБ.

— Але моя пропозиція контракту все ще залишається в силі, — несподівано закінчив Торн. — Безстрокового.

— Погоджуйтеся, докторе, — подав голос Чехов. — У них тут чудова медична страховка.

У своєму рішенні доктор Маккой згодом звинувачував усіх підряд — клініку, що відправила його на ескобарську конференцію, Бела Торна, якому він не вмів говорити «ні», і ще трохи — свого сімнадцятирічного пацієнта й ефект Флоренс Найтінгейл. Половину Дендарійського флоту Маккой перештопав із таким виглядом, наче робить велику послугу особисто адміралові Нейсміту — і з таким почуттям глибокого задоволення, якого не зазнав жодного разу за всі роки роботи в клініці.

А барраярська СБ до них все-таки добралася, але це вже зовсім інша історія.


End file.
